FACE Family-Remembering Mathew Williams
by 2plover and Itachucan
Summary: Rated T because I'm paranoid. This is probably K at best. Mathew (Canada) has always been ignored or forgotten but when he breaks down in a meeting that will all change... Warnings: sad Canada, human names used, references to Pokémon and the song Wind Beneath My Wings Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Pokémon or the song Wind Beneath My Wings. These belong to owners and not me!
(A/N – Hi guys. I do not own Hetalia: Axis powers. I reference Pokemon and the song Wind Beneath My Wings in this, I also do not own these. They belong to their respective owners and I make no claim to them. The only thing I own is the idea. There may be a few mistakes but I tried my best to find them all. Thank you and Enjoy)

Mathew was, once again, crying his eyes out into his pillow while he was curled up on his couch as Kumajirou was trying to comfort him. You see yesterday he had asked his brother Alfred, his papa Francis and his dad Arthur to come over to his house to hang out. Mathew had done this a lot of times before but every single time none of them even showed up or gave him any reason for why they didn't come, and this really hurt him. Mathew had always been ignored and forgotten you see, he was never recognised, never heard and never seen, it was almost as if he was a ghost cursed to forever be ignored but Mathew always made himself believe that it was a mistake that they didn't notice him and this kept his hopes up but it was slowly beginning to eat away at him from the inside out, slowly he was losing to the imposing sadness that was building in his heart and mind and it was breaking him. He had invited his family to visit because it was starting to become difficult for him to continue to smile and enjoy life. He had hoped that they would remember him for once and come to see him… but it never happened and he felt even worse than before. Mathew cried and cried into his pillow until it was soaked with tears and all he could do was hiccup and sniffle and after a little he sat up and sat staring at his hands. His eyes were full of sorrow and hurt, and the light that was usually held in his violet depths were gone from them and replaced with grief. Mathew let out one last sob before he lies down once more on his couch and fell into a deep and painful sleep.

(About a week later, at the World Meeting)

Mathew sat in his chair, quietly waiting for the rest of the countries to arrive as the countries that were already there talked, argued or just sat in their chairs to pass the time. Mathew swept his sorrowful gaze around the room, landing on different groups of people such as Romano and Spain (Spain was teasing Romano), Italy, Germany and Japan (Italy was drawing Germany and Japan talking) and many other groups as well. As he was about to close his eyes the door burst open with a loud 'Bang' and Alfred came running in laughing his 'hero laugh' with Arthur and Francis hot on his tail cursing him in every way they could. Mathew just watched them as they all interacted with one another and watched how they smiled so easily, and as he did he couldn't help the feelings of grief and longing welling up inside him as he watched his family together like that. Mathew quickly turned his head away when he felt a prickling begin behind his eyes and he brought out his mp3 player out of his pocket, stuffed the ear phones into his ears and pressed a random song on his list. His eyes widened as he recognised the lyrics to Missing by Evanescence spilling into his hearing and fill his mind, Mathew couldn't help it as he brought his legs up to rest his feet against the edge of the seat, wrap his arms around his legs and bury his head into his knees as he felt the first warm tear pool in his eye and drip down his cheek. Even if this song made Mathew cry he could relate to it, he always felt that the lyrics seemed to describe him more than anyone else he could think of and it really made him sad, so as he listen to the lyrics that described him so perfectly he hugged his knees close and cried his eyes out. Little did he know that in a moment he would no longer be hiding his tears anymore, for as he cried Alfred had gotten up to the podium and had begun his usual rant about how they could build a giant robot to protect the world from asteroids… "So I was thinking that we could get the design built by everyone and Japan cou-" that was until he saw something that tugged at his heartstrings so forcefully that he cut his speech short. There, sitting not too far away from him in a seat that was a little away from everyone else, was his twin brother Mathew but it wasn't how Mathew was alone that jerked and yanked at his heart strings so violently, no, it was the fact that Mathew was sitting in his chair, curled up in a ball, hugging his knees, earphones blocking his ears and large salty tears running down his cheeks. This sight was enough to make Alfred feel like what he had just been discussing had no point anymore and he couldn't help but say in a quiet voice "Mattie…" everyone heard him clear as day and everyone turned to look in the direction he was gazing at so sadly and they were greeted by the same sight as Alfred had and it hurt them just as much. Francis, Arthur and Alfred all sprang from their places around the table and ran to Mathews side, for a moment none of them moved or even attempted to touch Mathew but after a moment of silence, only broken by the quiet sobs of Mathew, Francis reached forward and gently removed the earphones from his ears before he asked softly "Mon petit, what is the matter?" Mathew froze as he felt his earphones being taken out but when he heard his papa ask him what was wrong he couldn't stop the new flow of tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed softly. Everyone saw the way Mathew had tensed at his earphones being removed but they were truly worried when they saw that Mathew was shaking with a new bout of silent sobs, and truly it bothered them to see him like this. Mathew's family was so anxious now as they watched the youngest member of their family break down once again, Arthur couldn't take not seeing Mathews face so, ever so gently he called "Mathew please, may we see your face, not being able to worries us. So please may I ask you raise your head?" he saw Mathew nod minutely at the question so Arthur reached forward and gently lifted Mathews chin with his forefinger and middle finger but the sight that met him and everyone else in the room as they caught sight of Mathews eyes alarmed them. Mathew's eyes, which once held so much love and warmth in them, were now hollow and held none of that previous warmth in them. Instead now Mathew's eyes were darker than before, a dark indigo instead of a sparkling violet, and were clouded with sorrow, pain and hurt as he gazed at his family with those frightening eyes. Mathew gazed at his families horrified and distressed faces for a moment and he wondered if he had done something wrong to worry them so much but that thought quickly left his mind as he remembered how no one would care if he did do something wrong, they'd forget him afterwards. As this thought spiralled through his mind, for the first time sense he had realised that no one cared about him, he wondered what he had done to make everyone ignore him so. Tears gathered in Mathews eyes as he realised that he couldn't think of anything that he could have done to upset anyone, he didn't understand, what had he done _wrong!?_ Instead of burying his head in his knees again Mathew just closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely as he let all the sobs he had restrained before rise from his throat and tumble past his lips to ring through the air and echo around the large expanse of the room. Everyone was flabbergasted as they watched Mathew begin crying all over again but this time he simply closed his eyes and cried; he didn't try to hide his face or run from the prying eyes of the room. No he just sat their eyes closed and cried his eyes out. Alfred couldn't stand the sight of his brother crying like this so he walked forward and carefully placed his arms gently around his twins shoulders and drew him closer so he was crying into his chest while he hugged him tightly around the stomach. Arthur and Francis came over as well and placed their hands on Mathew's shoulders as his sobbing died down slightly but instead of ending there Mathew's raw and scratchy voice rang out and asked a single question "Why…?" everyone was confused by this question and Francis asked for all of them "what do you mean Mon petit?" Mathew turned his head slightly, just enough to reveal his mouth and one eye as he asked quietly once again "Why…? Why do you ignore me like I'm a ghost?" everyone was shocked and Alfred began speaking "Mattie wha-" but he was cut off as Mathew continued "Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to annoy you? Is this my punishment for incurring everyone's wrath?" Everyone was stunned as Mathew said this. Did he really think it was his fault that he was ignored? "Please tell me…" Mathew's voice was quiet as he began to finish and then he ended his questions with "Please tell me what I did to deserve your hate?" Everyone felt their heart shatter when they heard this and Alfred, Arthur and Francis had tears in their eyes as Alfred drew Mathew closer and held him strong "No Mattie, god no, we could never hate you, not even if the world depended on it. You're my twin brother" Francis cut in their "and my Mon petit" and Arthur added onto that "and my little boy" Alfred smiled at them before he finished "that means we're family Mattie, and we could never bring ourselves to hate you." Mathew turned his head so he could see his family, he wanted to believe them, he wanted to so badly but he just had to know "then why do you ignore me? Why do you act as though I'm invisible? Why do you act as though I don't exist" everyone felt terrible at this and they all wanted to run forward and sweep the Canadian up in a hug as they apologised over and over again to him but they knew that he needed his family right now. Alfred hung his head as he answered Mathew quietly "it's my entire fault Mattie, I always took the spotlight from you and I made it so everyone looked at me instead of you." Mathew looked to him and asked once more "why?" Alfred answered "it's because I have always been jealous of you Mattie, you're everything I'm not. You're smart, strong in a good way, protective, loving, caring and most of all you are one of the kindest people I know. You've always been in my shadow, and you must have felt so lonely, yet you never complained, you just bared it all on your shoulders and you tried to raise me to the top, to be one of the greatest their ever was but in doing so you never got any recognition. You were always my hero Mattie! You stood so strong when many others would have crashed and burned and I admire you for that, I admire you for being so strong and resilient. You are the reason I could soar to the potential that I had, you were the wind beneath my wings, and I can never thank you enough. Thank you Mattie for being my guiding light." Mathew cried as he hugged his family closer to him. He couldn't believe that they loved him so much, he thought they didn't care! But boy was he proved wrong, especially when everyone else came to apologize as well. Mathew finally saw how loved he was and it made him happier the he's ever been.

A/N

Yes I used a reference to the song Wind Beneath my Wings and Pokémon, they do not belong to me and neither does Hetalia. They belong to their respective owners and I make no claim to them. I only own the idea. I love Pokémon and the song sorts those two perfectly, I just couldn't resist! Anyway thank you for reading, I appreciate it.


End file.
